This invention relates generally to thermostats adapted for communicating with remote temperature sensors and methods of using remote temperature sensors in conjunction with thermostats.
Thermostats are generally attached to walls inside buildings for controlling heating and cooling systems of the buildings. Some thermostats have displays and keypads. The displays are adapted to display information, such as temperature of the room, thermostat settings, time of day, and programming information. The keypad enables a user to input signals to the thermostat to change thermostat settings or to alter the display. Some conventional thermostats are configured for communicating with temperature sensors which may be in locations remote from the thermostats (e.g., in another room). Certain of these thermostats communicate with remote temperature sensors via hard wire connections, while others communicate via wireless connections (e.g., RF connections).
A disadvantage of such conventional thermostats used with remote sensors is that they are either configured for operating with hard-wired sensors only, or with wireless sensors only. Thus, if hard-wired sensors are desired, one type of thermostat must be employed, and if wireless sensors are desired, another type of thermostat must be employed.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art thermostats. Among the advantages of the present invention may be noted the provision of a thermostat adapted for operating with hard-wired temperature sensors and wireless temperature sensors; the provision of such a thermostat having a main unit which contains various components common to different thermostat applications and a sub-base that contains components unique to certain thermostat applications; the provision of such a thermostat in which the main unit is adapted for communicating with the sub-base regardless of whether the sub-base is connected to a remote temperature sensor via a hard wire connection or via wireless communication.
In general, a thermostat of the present invention is adapted to be connected to a climate control system for operating the climate control system. The thermostat comprises a main unit having a microprocessor, a keypad connected to the microprocessor for operating the thermostat, and a sub-base. The sub-base is adapted to communicate with at least one remote temperature sensor and provide information from the remote temperature sensor to the microprocessor. The sub-base comprises either a first sub-base assembly or a second sub-base assembly. The first sub-base assembly is adapted for connection to the remote temperature sensor via a wire lead. The second sub-base assembly has a receiver adapted for wireless communication with the remote temperature sensor. The main unit is releasably connectable to the sub-base in a manner so that when the main unit is connected to the sub-base, the main unit is adapted to receive from the sub-base the information from the remote temperature sensor regardless of whether the sub-base constitutes the first sub-base assembly or the second sub-base assembly.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of controlling an HVAC system. The method comprises providing a main unit of a thermostat, a first sub-base, and a second sub-base. The main unit has a microprocessor and a keypad connected to the microprocessor for operating the thermostat. The first sub-base assembly has at least one contact for connecting a wire lead from at least one wired remote temperature sensor to the first sub-base assembly. The second sub-base assembly has a receiver adapted for wireless communication with at least one wireless remote temperature sensor. The main unit is releasably connectable to the first sub-base assembly in a manner so that when the main unit is connected to the first sub-base assembly the main unit is adapted to receive from the first sub-base assembly information from the at least one wired remote temperature sensor. The main unit is releasably connectable to the second sub-base assembly in a manner so that when the main unit is connected to the second sub-base assembly the main unit is adapted to receive from the second sub-base assembly information from the at least one wireless remote temperature sensor. The method further comprises connecting one of the first and second sub-base assemblies to the HVAC system, and connecting the main unit to said one of the first and second sub-base assemblies.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.